1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to inflatable type modular occupant restraint systems for passenger vehicles or, as they are more commonly known, air bag restraint systems. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved means for quickly securing electrical wires adjacent to the air bag inflator.
2. Description of Related Art
An air bag restraint system typically includes a canister, which has an open side and encloses an inflator and at least part of an air bag, and a cover which conceals the module from view. When the air bag module is designed for the passenger side of a vehicle, the container may be located just behind the vehicle dashboard, cosmetic cover, or passenger side instrument panel (hereinafter referred to as "dashboard") and the cover may form an integral part of the vehicle dashboard.
When the vehicle is involved in a collision, a crash signal initiates operation of the inflator to cause the air bag to deploy. The inflator produces an inert gas (e.g., nitrogen) which is directed under pressure into the air bag to force the air bag out of the canister incorporated in the module and into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. As the air bag is forced out of the module the pressure exerted on the driver side cover or dashboard causes selected portions of the cover or dashboard to separate, in a predetermined manner along tear seams or breakaway seams (hereinafter referred to as "tear seams") to enable the air bag to be directed into the passenger compartment.
A number of electrical wires associated with the operation of the air bag module are routed in close proximity to the inflator. Further, in the case of a driver side module, electrical wires associated with the operation of the horn or other electrical devices may be routed near the inflator. To provide for efficient assembly and to ensure that electrical wires do not move out of position during the life of the air bag module, electrical wires are secured by a number of different methods.
One possible way to secure electrical wires is to use wire ties to bundle a number of electrical cords, thereby relying on the bundle to secure the position of the wires. The wire ties are then secured to a part of the module structure. However, due to the limited number of attachment points in a module, it may be difficult to attach the wire tie to the module structure. Further, due to space limitation within the module, any additional parts added to the air bag module must be sized within strict tolerances.
Alternatively, a plastic inflator cap that is inserted over the inflator and which is attached to fasteners which hold the inflator in place may be used to hold electrical wires in position. This inflator cap operates to provide a mounting base for wires, or wires can be inserted beneath the inflator cap. However, as inflator designs change, the inflator cap must be modified to fit securely on each different inflator design. Further, changes in other components within the module may make the inflator cap obsolete. Also, the inflator cap is not compatible with passenger side modules or other modular occupant restraint devices for use in a passenger vehicle. A wire retention device which provides flexibility under different attachment situations and which provides for easy installation and removal is preferred.